


PHIL! at the Charity Shop

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan's a sweaty lad and Phil's a new cashier.





	PHIL! at the Charity Shop

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title. i hate me too.

Dan was sweating so much it was embarrassing. There was no aircon in the charity shop and it was the height of summer in London. He could feel actual beads of sweat running down his forehead and over his ribs.

The man behind the counter wasn’t sweating—at least not visibly. His black hair was a little disheveled, and his pale skin had burned pink on the tip of his nose and top of his cheekbones, but he didn’t look like a gross swamp monster.

The man wasn’t wearing long sleeves in 30 degree heat like Dan. He had on the shop’s uniform, a light blue button-up and ill-fitting khaki pants. The name badge pinned crookedly to his chest read PHIL! Dan wasn’t sure what the exclamation point was about. Maybe his name needed to be shouted at all times.

The woman in front of him was giving PHIL! a hard time. Apparently it was absolutely ridiculous that she’d had to wait ten minutes for service. PHIL! had been tidying the shop, and she hadn’t thought to ring the little bell to summon him to the till. Her fault, thought Dan.

PHIL! was trying to apologize. Despite his height, he seemed rather timid, and Dan felt like he could see him growing shorter by the second, hunching and bending until maybe he might just sink below the counter and be able to crawl away. Dan wouldn’t blame him.

He ran a hand through his hair and was disgusted by how wet it left his palm. He tried to be subtle as he wiped it off on his jeans. He sort of wanted to surreptitiously sniff under his arms, but he fought the urge.

Finally the woman was gathering her bags and leaving. Dan had zoned out and missed the resolution of the situation. Needless to say, PHIL! looked like he could do with a few weeks off.

He also looked quite attractive, now that Dan was standing right in front of him. He had a pretty face and exceptionally blue eyes. Dan suddenly felt ten times worse about what a sweaty mess he was.

“Um, would you like to buy that?”

“Huh?”

Dan was just standing there, holding the Race Car Tracheotomy collector’s edition box set under his arm.

“Oh. Yes, thanks.”

He placed the CDs on the counter a bit too forcefully. His cheeks somehow felt even hotter.

“You like RCT?” said PHIL!, tired eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, I love them.”

“Me too! I saw them in concert last year. Life-changing.”

A huge grin spread across Dan’s face. PHIL! was a fan of one of his favorite bands that no one he knew had ever heard of.

Dan would’ve loved to linger and chat, but there was a queue forming behind him.

“Thanks, Phil. I’ll be back soon.”

“Great! I mean—have a nice day!”

Dan floated out of the shop. He didn’t stop smiling till he was half way down the street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
